Reunion
by Kasey Clark
Summary: Peyton has to deal with unresolved issues. Some friends can help with, others she has to deal with head on and by herself.


**A/N: My first One Tree Hill fanfic. It's centered around Jake and Peyton, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: There Is Still Such A Thing As Hope**

The sky was clear and crisp as my car sped down the deserted highway. The wind hitting my face was nippy, but the pain I felt didn't annoy me. I ran a hand through my soft blonde hair and glanced in the rearview mirror. That was the third time in the past month I'd skipped class, and eventually my teachers would start asking questions, but at the moment, I let all those thoughts drift out of my head.

I attempted to listen to the CD I made. The CD Ellie had helped me with, but everytime I pushed the play button, images of the record player in the room full of music spilled into my mind.

The worst day of my life. The worst moment. I could still see Ellie's lifeless hand, the cruelest proof that I had lost. That once again, my life had decided to let me down.

Pulling the vehicle's wheels into the parking lot, I picked up my sketch book and my purse and stepped out.

Taking a seat on the dead grass, I settled myself and my book and began drawing. Long, simple strokes first, then darker, more detailed movements. My page soon looked the same as the view that I was staring up at.

"The Meadow, sounds catchy, but why? Usually you're not one to draw scenery, you're more of the symbolism type artist."

My breath stopped short. My heart became lodged in my throat. I barely noticed the pen I was holding had dropped to the ground.

I recognized that voice. The deep, raggid voice that had soothed me to sleep for a short while.

"What, too good to get up and give me a hug?" A single tear fell down my face. Throwing my sketch book next to my pen, I jumped up and crossed my arms, still too afraid to turn around.

"Tell my it's you. Tell me I'm not just imagining things." I demanded, my voice cracking.

I heard a chuckle. "It's me. I'm really here."

Another tear fell. I wanted so hard to swipe it away, but was afraid that if I moved, all that was happening would dissapear. My shoulder felt an added weight to it as a muscular hand was placed on it.

"Look at me, Peyton, I wanna see your face."

"Promise me something first," I answered between silent sobs. "Promise me you're here for good. That you're not ever going to leave me again."

The hand slipped away. Just as my heart did. "Peyton, I was just passing through. I was driving down the road and saw your car, wondered if it was actually you." I could hear him struggling to keep his voice steady and professional. "When I saw you out here, I had to talk to you."

"I don't want to see you!" I turned around, pushing his chest, my eyes closed. "I can't go down this road again."

"Peyton," he grabbed my left arm softly.

"Jake, please...just go," I said, defeated.

And just as soon as he had appeared, the love of my life dissapeared. The wind had carried him in, and then taken him from me. Still sobbing, I fell to my knees, clasping unto the dirty sketchbook. I had only been to Ellie's heaven twice since her ashes had been spread across the ground. Each time I expected my heart to heal alittle bit, but each time I looked around the empty field it made me miss my mother more.

Letting another wave of grief to pass, my body slid lower to the ground. Before I could stop it my voice yelled out. "Why! Why'd you take her away from me?" Silence. "She wasn't ready to go! I wasn't ready for her to go!"

A tree branch cracked and fell off in the distance. The noise startled me, bringing me back to reality. Back to the realization that Jake had just been by my side, and I had let him leave.

"Jake!" I screamed at the top of my voice. No one answered. "Jake!" My voice even louder this time.

-----

"Where is Peyton?"

"She should know."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her. With Ellie just dying and all, she might not be able to handle this."

"Haley, do you know how pissed she would be if she found out and we knew and didn't tell her!" Brooke exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Guys, we have to keep it together," Lucas remarked, removing his arm from Brooke's shoulders. "Now, someone should go look for Peyton. She wasn't in school or at practice, and hasn't answered her phone."

"Where would she be though?" Nathan asked, squezzing the arm that was wrapped around his wife. All sets of eyes turned to Brooke, who stared back, guilty.

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy with the fashion show I haven't really had a chance to talk with her."

The same sets of eyes rolled dramatically. All four were standing in the hallway of a brightly lit hospital. Nurses and doctors rushed by every few seconds, running to rescue another life. Yet the one that was on all the teenager's mind, was beyond repair. The surgeons had preformed their act, and only time would tell if they'd gotten the Oscar. If their friend got to make it through another day.

"This isn't fair. He shouldn't have even been here." Haley whispered.

"Lets not think about it. Just, everyone get in a car and drive around until they find Peyton. Then we can think," Lucas said, slipping his hands into his pocket and grabbing hold of his car keys.

The group began to disperse. Haley with Nathan, and Brooke with Lucas. As they walked into the darkness of the hospital parking lot, each looked up at different stars. They were the same stars each had wished upon all their lives. Whether it be for love or for happiness, each wished for the same thing that night. For hope. Hope that everyone would end up okay and Peyton would be found safe and sound.

But as each eye left their star and placed their body in a vehicle, none was sure if the outcome would come to that. After all, they all knew they could only wish upon a star so many times...

**tbc...**


End file.
